


Slutty Evil Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Name Calling, Pet Regina, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public blowjob, Slutty Regina, Thirsty Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina/Evil queen is addicted to her Master's cock and can't seem to get enough of it. Since Henry is out of town they explore one of Regina's filthy fantasy.PS: Regina is a such a whore in this story.





	Slutty Evil Queen

Regina was soundly sucking her Master's cock in the middle of the Granny's dinner. She was fully naked, her ample boobs bouncing up and down as she worked her throat on the sheriff's 10-inch fat dick. She was struggling to take all of Emma drooling abundantly, her pussy juices forming a puddle beneath her knees. Meanwhile Emma was having her breakfast coolly while the town's Mayor kept sucking her cock like a good little slut. Every Male were trying to hide their hard-on  as the former Evil queen slurped Emma's cock enthusiastically looking at the blonde as if she was her God.

 

As much everyone wants a turn screwing the Evil queen's slutty mouth they feared Emma might kill them. It was surprising how submissive the evil queen was who once upon a time terrorized the entire realm killing people left and right without any mercy. The same woman was now on her knees worshipping her enemies cock as if it was her soul purpose of life.  
Both Emma and Regina entered the dinner as soon as David and Snow left.  After ordering food, Regina started stripping her clothes and fell on her knees begging Emma to use her mouth. Everyone gasped at the request but Emma merely smirked and nodded her head. Regina smiled like a fool, pulling the sheriff's massive dick out of her Zipper hole, rubbing her face all over it moaning loudly. It all happened so soon and no one said anything. One dark look from Emma shut them up.  
Now the former evil queen was moaning loudly around Emma's cock humping her swollen cunt on the dirty floor. It was so filthy and the people in the dinner were struggling to not look harder.  
Ruby was standing behind the counter and was watching everything drooling a little. She cant take her eyes off Emma's thick majestic cock. She wished it was her on knees, pleasuring the handsome muscular sheriff. She had been trying so hard not to push Regina away and serve the blonde sheriff.  
Meanwhile Regina pulled Emma's cock out of her mouth with a wet pop.

"Please Master cum all over your whore" She begged, tears in her eyes lovingly nuzzling Emma's cock.  
Emma looked at her amused "Do you think you deserve it, whore?"  
"Yes Master please. I am willing to do anything to have your cum all over me"  
"Really?" Emma chuckled. "Will you suck everyone's cock then?"  
"Yes I will do anything" Regina smiled like a fool, staring at Emma's cock devotedly.  
"Good girl" Emma smiled, cock slapping her slutty face. After few more slaps, Emma burst out, spraying her load all over Regina, drenching her from top to bottom. Her hair, face, tits  were fully covered in cum.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much God" Regina kept mumbling stupidly as Emma continued to drench her in cum.  
She eagerly started spreading Emma's cum all over her tanned skin, between her leaking cunt, over her smooth thighs, legs.  
"Now clean me whore. I have more important works to do" Emma said in a bored tone. Regina immediately obeyed Emma's order cleaning her cock dutifully tucking it into her pants.

Emma stood up once she finished her breakfast. She chuckled seeing the men leering at Regina unashamedly.  
"Don't forget to serve this gentlemen whore" Emma ordered her pet leaving the dinner.  
Regina stared at her Master until she left before crawling on all fours to serve the men like Emma ordered her. They were already pushing their pants down, taking their hard dick out so eager to fuck the evil queen's cock craving mouth.

\--------------------------

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I love slutty Regina. She is so hot.


End file.
